<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detroit: Become Android by Incubus_Softhands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138594">Detroit: Become Android</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubus_Softhands/pseuds/Incubus_Softhands'>Incubus_Softhands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubus_Softhands/pseuds/Incubus_Softhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being revived 8 years later after being involved in a fatal car crash, you must continue living your life as a human living inside an Android's body. How will your life pan out? Will you come to terms with your new vessel, or will you reject and abandon the humanity that exists within you?</p><p>------------</p><p>Tags &amp; Ratings are subject to change as the story progresses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MODEL HB003<br/>
SERIAL#: 222 000 444<br/>
BIOS 7.4 REVISION 0483<br/>
STARTUP…</p><p>MEMORY APPLIED</p><p>LOADING OS…<br/>
SYSTEM INITIALISATION…<br/>
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS: OK<br/>
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS: OK<br/>
INITIALIZING HB ENGINE: OK</p><p>MEMORY STATUS…<br/>
ALL SYSTEMS: OK</p><p>READY</p><p>“Third time’s the charm, as they say,” you heard from your left, a femanine voice. All you saw was white.</p><p>“Let’s just hope this one doesn’t deactivate this time ‘round,” you heard from your right, a masculine voice. You felt your body lift forward, but all you saw was white. </p><p>As your eyes came into focus, you recognised the textures splayed across the white. It was a wall.</p><p>“Wall…” was all your voicebox could muster. Why did you know that word? Did it have any meaning? Why were you here in the first place?</p><p>“This one’s present. Much quicker in terms of cognizance, compared to the last few androids.” you heard the masculine voice again. What is this? “Where am I?”</p><p>“Cyberlife Labs, of course!” the voice from your left came into view, it had a face. A human? You’re one of those, right? “It’s been eight long years for you, y/n. Although it only felt like a nice slumber for you, I’m assuming?” you could only stare at her face. This didn’t feel real, everything felt… ethereal. Sterilized.</p><p>“What’s… going on?” you asked. Even the sound of your voice didn’t feel real. It was your voice speaking, right? “Ah, right..” the figure disappeared from your line of sight, before quickly returning with a rectangular item in hand, “Usually HB android’s first instinct is to want to see what they look like, I’m guessing you’re the same, right?” she said. Her voice seemed chipper… bubbly. Nice to listen to. You like it. </p><p>“Yes.. please.” You didn’t know what to expect, but were somehow.. disappointed. As she held up the rectangular device, you saw an image of what a human looks like, but their skin is plastic… latex, maybe? “That’s… me?” you said, glancing between the image displayed before you and the woman that’s situated to your left. “Yup! Give it a minute, your skin will be displayed real soon.” Just as she finished explaining, you saw a myriad of skin texture form over your silicone body. Your true image. You felt comforted seeing yourself like this, compared to your previous silicone exterior. “I’m… human. Like you?” you looked at the woman, almost for hope, before the masculine voice made himself present. “..Not exactly. You were human, to be precise. During your time being alive, you signed your remains to be donated to science once you passed.. and when you did, your body was handed to us.” You fixated on one specific word, “Passed…” you whispered. “June 11th, 2030 to be exact,” the man said, he was reading from a file. “Car crash, most of your body was salvaged, but all we wanted was your brain.” You stayed silent, wanting him to continue.</p><p>“Through modern science, we were able to extract your memories and place it on a hard drive, which is inside you,” he tapped on the temple of your head, his gloved finger was warm. “Right in there,” he finished his statement, before retreating to wherever he emerged from. “Her system seems stable, I’d say it’s safe to try some small movement exercises.” the man said from the other side of the room, to where the lady moved closer. You could smell her perfume. She lifted up your arm, “Can you wiggle your fingers for me?”, you obliged, getting a good look at your artificial fingernails. “They’ve never looked this neat before..” you said in passing, remembering your nail-biting habit from when you were alive. “Ah, your memories are flooding back in, that’s good. Really good!”, the female scientist had gotten excited over your progress, you couldn’t help but smile in response. </p><p>“Emotions seem to be stabilizing too, she’ll be back to the way she was in a couple of hours at best.” the male scientist said from your left. Soon you were able to wiggle your toes, before attempting and succeeding at standing up from where you were situated. “Can you walk for me?” she asked, a cautious hand behind your back. As you walked around the stand that your body was leaning against, you got a full scope of the room; computers, gadgets, all kinds of technology that you didn’t have enough time to process. “You’re doing amazing!” she encouraged. She helped you walk in front of a full-body mirror, where you could see both her and yourself in. You were wearing an all-white patient gown, it’d been a while since you’ve seen one of those. Looking up and down at yourself, you take in every complex detail, from moles to scars. As you turned your head to the left, you noticed a small, circular yellow blinking LED light. “What’s this for..?” you questioned, directing your eyes at the scientist next to you. “It’s an LED, all androids have those. According to the American Androids Act, all androids are required to have them to distinguish androids from humans,” she responded. “We tried to have your kind, HB’s, to be exempt from this rule,” the other scientist perked up, “So far we’ve convinced the AAA to allow you to exist without all the flashing colours on your clothes, but they’re stuck on keeping that LED in your temple, along with your model name on your chest.” You nodded, somewhat understanding before training your eyes back on yourself. </p><p>After 10 minutes had gone by, you were sitting at a table with whom you now know as Janette and Tanner. “So.. do I eat? Sleep? Defecate?” you questioned, one question coming out after the other. Janette couldn’t help but chuckle, “If you want, you can. Your android body was built to be able to fully simulate human life, although you get no benefits from keeping your usual human habits.” she explained. Instinctively, you began running your teeth under the tips of your fingernails as your posture became more relaxed, albeit a bit hunched over. “...but while your android body can fully simulate human life, you also have the option to simulate android life simultaneously.” Janette explained, “It’s hard to describe exactly how, but you should be able to bring up a menu, to where you can adjust your quality of life settings.” </p><p>As she described it, you managed to pull up the menu, only to discover an overwhelming amount of options to choose from. “Emotions.. intelligence.. breathing pattern… wow..” you muttered to yourself as you scrolled through the options endlessly, “I’ll have to check out the rest of those settings in my own time, it’ll take me a while to adjust..” you said. “You’ll get to know your adjustment settings among many other things like the back of your hand in no time, which is one of the many benefits of being an Android,” Janette said with a smile. Tanner continued, “Most of your settings have been set at a low percentage, roughly 15%. If it were set any higher, you wouldn’t be coping with the idea that CyberLife had revived you as well as you’re coping right now,” Tanner chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation, before turning more solemn as he moved slightly closer to you, “And while your android side is managing very well, your human consciousness will take much longer to fully process the fact that you’ve been revived,” he places a friendly hand on your shoulder, “When that time comes, don't be afraid to reach out. CyberLife is here to help you.” he said, while Janette was smiling genuinely at you. “I will,” you responded, “Speaking of.. When do I get… discharged?” you questioned, unsure of where your life continues on from here. “Well, we have a few tests left to do, just to make sure you don’t short circuit, “ Janette said jokingly while nudging your side, “Other than that, you’re a free woman. Oh! To catch you up to speed, we have a copy of the data we could find about your past, just to keep everything up to date.” she said as she rummaged through a filing cabinet, eventually pulling out a tablet that held the details of your history inside it’s digital screen, which you happily took. </p><p>As the three of you walked down the sterile-white hallways to your next destination, Janette explained, “To cut a long story short, you lived a relatively standard life in Detroit, attended college, got married, you worked as a PD alongside Hank Anderson for the Detroit City Police Department….” Janette’s voice began to fade out, only being replaced by a ringing in your ears that only increased in volume. Something about the Detroit City Police Department triggered your memories, and you felt them suddenly rush back into your memory data all at once. You clutched your head, your LED blinking in between yellow and red, as the two scientists rushed to your side in aide. </p><p>By the time you awakened, you were lying down on a surgical table, cables and wires hooked to your head and wrists. “Janette…?” you called out, half slurred in your stupor. “Hey, it’s me, don’t worry. You just overheated is all,” you saw her place her hand on your arm, “..I don’t… feel anything?..”, you mumbled. “All of your sensory options besides sight and hearing have been set to 0%, the last thing we need is overstimulation while your memory is updating. It was supposed to be a much slower process…” Tanner said, mainly to himself as his eyes flickered left to right on the computer screen. You relaxed your head back on the metal surface, eyes facing forwards. You felt like you were floating, as if none of this were real. You still felt like you were in a dream, and you were simply waiting to wake up. You closed your eyes, settling into sleep mode to let the testing process pass by.</p><p>Once you reawakened, you found yourself in the sitting position in a plush chair. You squeezed it, finding yourself being able to feel once again. You looked up to see the two scientists enjoying coffee together, one of them perking up after realising you were conscious again. “Y/N! Are you feeling alright?” Janette said, kneeling down to look directly at you. You simply nodded, you felt heavy. “Where do I live..?” you asked. “CyberLife has given you a house to live in, among many other benefits as a way of saying thanks for your cooperation,” Tanner chimed in. “The data we’ve collected so far is very valuable to our company.” All you could do was nod before standing up. “Do I have any… normal.. clothes?” you said, gingerly picking at your stark-white patient gown. “Of course! Right this way,” Janette put her hand on the small of your back as she guided you to a secluded dressing room, handing you a set of clothes before leaving. Once you got dressed out of your smock and into the more human clothing, you looked at yourself in the mirror and noticed that on the right of your chest it projected ‘HB003’. You suddenly saw a flash of an image of yourself looking in the mirror before heading out, car keys in hand. Looking down at yourself, you shook your head and rubbed your eyes before leaving the secluded area. Once you left the tiny room, you cleared your throat as you made yourself present to the pair. Janette quickly gathered two digital tablets, and a backpack for you to hold them in, quickly handing them to you. “All of your personal belongings will be found in the home supplied by CyberLife, if anything isn’t to your liking, please contact our company directly! Our different methods of contact can be found in the manual,” she gestured towards one of the two tablets she handed you. </p><p>“Uhm.. I just wanted to ask, in regards to my place as a DP-,” you asked, but was shortly cut off by Janette, “Oh, don’t worry, we’ve already contacted the DPD Central Station,” she explained as the both of you began walking down the elongated hallway, “They said they were willing to take on another Android, especially if you were as good as you were when you were alive.” Janette said as she gave you a look of admiration, “They spoke very highly of you.” You both made a right turn, and you could tell you were both soon approaching the exit, “I just wanted to ask.. You mentioned I was married.. right?”, you probed. “That is correct, although legally you are no longer contractually married, the same goes for your ex-husband,” you nodded, eyebrows slightly furrowed in thought. As you made your way to the foyer, Janette put her hand on your shoulder, giving you a sympathetic look. “Listen, the best thing to do right now is to take things slow. Reintroducing yourself to the world as a reborn Android can be overwhelming.. both for you, and the people around you. But rest assured that CyberLife is willing to help in any way we can.” Janette said, patting the side of your arm in reassurance, “Baby steps.” You solemnly nodded as she began to retreat indoors, leaving you to face the grandeur doors of the CyberLife building exit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Adjusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you stepped closer to the large doors, they began to slide horizontally to reveal a bright blue sky. You squinted, adjusting your pupils to the sun you hadn’t seen in 8 years. Putting your hand above your forehead in an attempt to get some shade, you walked forward out into the world. The first thing you noticed was how the air smelt. Your mechanical ribcage artificially expanded as you took in a large breath, the natural scent lifting an unknown weight on your shoulders. You look at the scene before you, taking in the multitude of colours; the plush green of the vegetation, along with the various breeds of flowers that have their own unique colours. </p><p>DIGITALIS ‘FOXGLOVE’<br/>A genus of about 20 species of herbaceous perennial plants, shrubs, and biennials, commonly called foxgloves. Digitalis is native to Europe, western Asia, and northwestern Africa.</p><p>Information on the specific flower popped up at the top left corner of your sight as you approached it. Seeing a link within the information, you opened it to find a wikipedia page describing the flower in detail, but as you briefly scanned through it, you felt like you knew all of this information, as if it were all predisposed in your mind. “I suppose this is the android portion of my life.. that’ll take some time getting used to..” you thought, before opening the adjustments menu. You found intelligence, only to discover it’d been set at 85%. “Life would be too boring if I was a know-it-all..” you mumbled, before lowering it to an average 50%, “That should do for now..” you said as you began your descent down the white stairway.</p><p>While you made your way onto the footpath, you noticed a taxi with your name digitally displayed across the side, along with an android standing beside it, waiting patiently for you to approach it. As you did, it greeted itself, “Hello HB003, I’ll be your designated driver for the day. I have been tasked by CyberLife to drive you to your next destination; ‘Home.’ Would you like to be driven there now?” the android asked, and you responded with a nod. You weren’t used to being addressed by your model type, but you figured it’d be something you should become accustomed to. The android opened the door to the back seat, where you entered before the android gently shut the car door. The android then entered the driver’s seat and began driving you to your destination, where you remained in a stiff silence. As you looked at yourself in the reflection of the window, you noticed your LED remaining at a steady yellow hue. </p><p>You kept yourself distracted by watching the city go by from your place inside the car. You began to notice a few familiar spots in the town, and you soon realised that structurally, the city was similar to how it was before you left this world, albeit for a few new building upgrades. You soon felt the car come to a slow halt, before the driver said, “You have now arrived at your destination, please exit the vehicle,” the android then turned it’s head back to you, “We hope you enjoy your second chance at life, HB003,” it smiled, and you couldn’t help but find it unnerving. You smiled back out of politeness, before stepping out of the car, backpack in hand.</p><p>As you watched the car retreat from your vision, you began looking around at your current destination. You looked towards the sky, and saw that the sun had begun to set. You started to familiarise yourself with it and it’s bustling streets, filled both with androids doing their tasks, and humans mingling among them. You looked directly in front of you to find a large and rather luxurious looking apartment complex. More information on the building began loading in your vision, including the floor and number of your very own apartment. “Home sweet home, I suppose..” you muttered before approaching the glass-paned doorway. </p><p>You entered the lobby, finding your way to an elevator where you saw a group of people enter. You managed to slip in before the doors closed, and as you reached to press the button for your floor, the switch had already lit up as your yellow LED spun, synchronising your intention with the technology surrounding you. Hesitantly, you lowered your hand to your side, settling into the rather spacious elevator. You swallowed nervously, seeing the scrutinising glances from the humans inside the elevator as your LED began to flash, signaling your discomfort. The tension inside the compact room was thick, and you felt like the walls were closing in on you. As each human began to file out one by one, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when you were the only being left inside the metal container. Leaning against the wall and gripping on one of the safety bars, you began to ground yourself as you waited to reach your destination. </p><p>Just as the elevator came to a halt, the doors slid open to your apartment floor. You attempted to walk in a relaxed pace, grateful that the hallway was empty as you searched for your apartment number. After you found your door, you saw a sensor directly next to the door handle. Instinctively, you reached your hand up towards it, and as it approached, the projection of your skin began to peel back, your unnerving plastic interior revealing itself as you made contact with the sensor, hearing an internal click from the apartment door. Cautiously, you gripped the door handle, pushing the door inwards.</p><p>You stepped inside your new home. It felt sterile, but in the same sense, very… homely. Welcoming, even. You recognized the small nicnacs you collected during the time you were alive, decorated expertly around the modern apartment. You slowly walked towards the large windows that gave a view of the city, the automatic lights among the streets flickering on as the sun finally settled. Placing your hand on the window, you found yourself lost as you watched the people below go about their daily lives. You clutched your chest where your mechanical heart rested, you could feel its artificial repetitive beating, simulating what you would’ve felt before the fatal accident. </p><p>Slowly retreating to the lounge area, your eyes still fixated on the image of the world before you, your body beginning to feel heavier as you sat on the wide sofa. Your hand still clutching your shirt tightly, you put the palm of your other hand on your forehead as the reality you’ve been put in finally settled in your mind. The world had never felt so large, making you feel so miniscule. You felt so alone… lost, even. You felt like the world around you was spinning as you began to spiral, slowly lying on your side in the fetal position on the sturdy couch, waiting for this realization to wash over you, your eyes squeezing shut. This is what Tanner was mentally preparing you for. </p><p>Once you reopened your eyes, the hue of the skyline was a bright orange. Sunrise. You jolted up into a sitting position, you didn’t remember falling asleep in the first place. Rubbing your eyes, you found your knuckles feeling slightly damp when you pulled them away. You were… crying? You quickly wiped the imitation tears against your trousers as you stood. Just as you were about to make your way to where you presumed was your bathroom, you found your attention being caught by the various paintings displayed down the hallway. They were all familiar, you felt a type of attachment towards them as you gently brushed your fingertips across the exposed canvas, until you found your own signature on the bottom right corner on one of the canvases. You remember feeling proud of how these paintings turned out, smiling at the fond memory.</p><p>You then continued your journey towards what you hoped was the bathroom, only to find yourself to be correct. Just as you were about to relieve yourself, you swiftly reminded yourself about the many benefits of being an android. You paused momentarily, opening your adjustment settings, scrolling through the many human-related responsibilities that you were simulating. Under the hygiene section, you found yourself searching through bodily production. From the oil that the skin produces, to the urine that exits your body, there were many options to choose from. Momentarily glancing towards the stand-in shower, the toilet, and then the toothbrush CyberLife had supplied you by the sink, you began turning off many of the options that were turned on, from body odour to oral hygiene. “If I’m gonna live my new life as a hunk of metal, I better get comfortable with benefitting from it,” you said to yourself with a slight smirk, happy with the selections you made as you left the bathroom, no longer finding the need to relieve yourself. </p><p>Walking back into the lounge area, you picked up the backpack CyberLife left you with, pulling out the two see-through digital tablets. Reaching for one of them, which you discovered was the instruction manual. You skimmed through it, it all seemed simple enough, although you paused when you saw a highlighted section; ‘Integrating back into Society.’ You sat down, wanting to read each details about your rights as a quasi-android. “While you have many rights similar to the humans around you, being the first successful HB Android models to be integrated back into society, society itself may be hesitant to accept you. During this time of uncertainty, we ask you to continue living your life as you would during your previous, for the sake of data collection. We will contact you directly if there are any changes in terms of your rights as an android in Detroit.” You swallowed anxiously, you felt off-put by the fact that your future wasn’t entirely in your hands, but reality is, you wouldn’t have a future in the first place if it weren’t for CyberLife. As a result, you were willing to accept the conditions they’d currently put you in. </p><p>Placing the tablet on the coffee table in front of you, you stood, walking towards the large window. You peered down below, contemplating your next step. Instinctively, you put your hand on your back pocket, searching for your phone, only to remember you had never fully explored your apartment, along with your belongings that CyberLife must’ve left inside your home. You made your way towards your bedroom, and to your delight, you found your phone resting on your nightstand. It was a newer model, far better than your previous, but you could tell it was yours as you swiped your thumb across your passcode, unlocking it without a second thought. You saw all the apps you recognized, including the few mobile games you played during your passtime. You smiled at that. Without thinking, you clicked on your gallery app, immediately regretting your innocent decision. </p><p>Your stomach dropped as you were reminded of the face that belonged to your ex-husband. You tried not to think about it, but you felt your hazy memories surface to the front of your mind as your knuckles turned white, your grip hardening around your phone screen. You threw your phone on the plush surface of your bed, sitting at the edge of it as you put your head in your hands. Your memories of him weren’t terrible, you were actually very fond of them. You hated the way your heart felt elated when you saw his face, because you knew your relationship was over between the two of you. You were dead to him, literally. You wouldn't be able to reintroduce yourself into his life, right? It would only do him harm if he saw his ex-wife reanimated 8 years after her passing, barging into his life after he’d moved on. The last thing you wanted to do was hurt the last man you loved. Your grip on your head got tighter as you faced the reality that he really has moved on. He probably has a new partner, maybe even kids. Who knows? It was something you weren’t willing to discover right now. All you needed was a distraction. </p><p>The first thing that came to mind for a distraction was work. “DPD…”, you whispered under your breath before reaching behind yourself for your phone. You opened your phone screen, only to hesitate when you realise you can just call the department through your android capabilities. You paused, shaking your head as you continued to click on your contacts on your smartphone, “I prefer it this way…” you said to no one in particular. Finding the number under the name Jeffrey Fowler, you clicked it, dithering before holding the device up to your ear. You waited until you heard him answer, “Hey, Jeff… it’s me. I’m back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Welcome Back to the Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During your phone call with Jeff, he managed to keep his composure throughout the discussion, but you could tell he was still in disbelief that you were alive. He’d confirmed a time with you, 1pm on the dot, for you to show up to the police station tomorrow to discuss reintroducing yourself to the department. Hanging up, you stared at your smartphone’s screen, deep in thought. You found it hard to empathise with how people around you are going to feel about your resurgence, especially Hank. For you, it felt like you merely blacked out for a day or two, and was currently recovering from light amnesia, but for everyone else it’d been a long 8 years since your passing. You had to mentally prepare yourself for the intense changes that were about to occur, both for you and your fellow colleagues. Sighing, you stood up from your mattress and waltzed into your living room. </p><p>Picking up your instruction manual, you laid on your sofa to fully take your time reading through each paragraph. From what you’d read, your model’s programming and build was one of the most advanced in Cyberlife’s series. Through this, you had access to almost unlimited options in terms of android capabilities, along with living a simulated human experience. Your instructions soon put emphasis on the fact that you are not invincible, before going on to describe your biocomponents, along with your blue blood known as Thirium 310. After fully reading through your instructions, you looked to your left to realise the sun was high in the sky, it was already mid-day. Tossing the instructions onto the coffee table, you reached for the other dimly lit tablet; the one containing your history. Reading through it, you couldn’t help but be detached from it all. You only raised your eyebrows slightly at the discovery that you grew up as an orphan in an adoption center until you turned 18, and from then on you got a degree in criminology. Shortly afterwards, your files linked to articles on different cases that you were a part of. Scrolling towards the end, your file disclosed the date and year of your marriage, along with the date of your death. ‘Automobile collision with automated vehicle’, it described. You furrowed your brows, you were unable to recall the event happening. You were unable to recall any discerning memories that might’ve been your last. You sighed, holding the tablet to your chest as you stared at your high ceiling. </p><p>Putting the tablet to the side, you pulled your phone out of your back pocket. Scrolling through your social media, you ignored the pang in your thirium pump as you saw the several selfies with your ex-husband that you uploaded 8 years ago. Scrolling through your comments and replies, you were unsurprised to find multitudes of condolences. You nibbled at the inside of your lip when your thumb hovered over the camera icon. “Would it really be a good idea…?” you contemplated. Hovering for a minute, you locked your phone screen and tossed it onto the cushion above you. Dragging your nails across the tip of your teeth, you laid there as you slowly increased the percentage of your Quality of Life settings. Pinching your arm gently, you felt oddly elated when your bionic nerves set off your pain sensors. Sitting up, you directed your attention towards the tv, your blue LED light spinning as you turned it on through your robotic connection with electronics. You found yourself consuming an unhealthy amount of media; soap operas, anime, documentaries and news stations. Getting consumed by current-day operations, you were up to date on the rising ‘deviant’ cases. You remembered hearing rumours about the possibility of such a thing back when you were alive, so it’s not too big of surprise to discover that it’d turned out to be true. You spent the rest of your day researching the many rising deviant cases at a human pace, along with the many drug-busts the DPD had done in relation to ‘red ice’. Jeff hadn’t mentioned which team you’d be working with tomorrow, but you were certain it would be related to deviant cases considering the influx of cases, but it wouldn’t do you any harm to branch out your studies nonetheless. By the time you’d finished consuming media for your benefit, the sun had long left it’s high perch in the sky, the lights surrounding the city flickering on. Although you didn’t feel any inherent need for slumber, your human habits still called for it regardless. You wondered if androids dreamt, similarly to how humans do. Dressing into one of your favourite pyjamas, feeling it’s soft material on your synthetic skin, you retired into your new, sturdy bed. </p><p>As soon as you closed your eyes, you opened them to see your bedroom dimly lit from the rising sun. You hesitated before sitting up. Is this what sleep is really like for an android? It felt more like you’d just fast forwarded to the morning, rather than actually getting any sleep. You frowned, taking a moment to send a report to CyberLife about improvements for sleep cycles. Checking the time, you noted that it was 9am on the dot. Sighing, you rubbed your forehead before standing up in order to get ready for the day. After getting dressed, you opened your fridge, to find that there was an abundant amount of ingredients. While eating food wasn’t necessary to keep you alive, you couldn’t help but divulge by having your favourite breakfast, considering the key ingredients were sitting right in front of you. It’d be a waste not to use them, right?</p><p>As you finished your breakfast by the kitchen island, you glanced at the digital clock above the oven, ‘10:47’ it read. Putting the last piece of food in your mouth, you picked up your dishes, loading them in the dishwasher. “It wouldn’t be a bad idea to explore town before I show up to the department, right?” you thought to yourself as you shut the dishwasher door, pressing a few buttons before you heard it’s mechanisms whirring. Looking down at your own chest, your hand gingerly laid across where your thirium pump laid. You could feel it simulating a heart beat, it’s own mechanisms whirring in your protective metal ribcage. You pouted, while the amazing technology helped you experience living life once again, you had to come to terms with the fact that you’ll never be able to escape the reality that you’re merely a machine. Making your way towards your front door, you stared at yourself in the hallway mirror, your eyes fixated on the glowing LED light on your temple. You pursed your lips, “I guess it’s just gotta be like this..” you mumbled to yourself before slipping on your shoes and throwing your coat over your shoulders, slipping your arms in their respective holes. Glancing at yourself again, you could see your model number projecting over your thick coat. Running your hand over it, you sighed. CyberLife must’ve made it this way, for your specific model type. At least it gave you freedom to wear what you wanted, so that the AAA didn’t have that type of jurisdiction over you. Picking up your canvas satchel that you prepared for today, you stood in front of your apartment door as it slid open, letting you exit the premises. </p><p>During your walk through the city, you couldn’t help but notice the abundance of androids walking with their human companions. While they were common enough 8 years ago, it wasn’t to this magnitude. It was almost as if it was mandatory to keep an android by your side at all times. Even when you went to a nearby cafe, all the baristas were androids. When you were ordering, you could tell you were getting curious and questionable stares from nearby humans, specifically directed at your LED lights, although none of those pair of eyes were willing enough to ask any questions. You sat by the window in the cafe, staring out towards the street. Spending your time people watching, it soon turned 12:36, and you figured it wouldn’t be a bad idea to show up to the department a few minutes early. Jeff would know about your intense punctuality, or at least you hoped he remembered. </p><p>On your way to the police department, you noticed a nearby rally of people protesting against the creation of androids. “How far will Cyberlife go?”, a nearby man yelled through his megaphone, “First, they take our jobs. Soon, they will replace our neighbours, our colleagues, our families!” he continued, and you couldn’t help but feel your gut turn at the absurdity. Just as he made eye contact with you, your own eyes shot wide open before striding towards the department doors in hopes of escaping his scrutinising stare. You weren’t ready for that kind of confrontation. Catching your breath, you walked towards the front desk, where you met the clerk, “Can I help you?” she said with her automated words.”I’m here for a meeting with, er.. Captain Jeffrey Fowler,” you stated. “Do you have authorisation?” she questioned, and you responded with a nod. During a transfer of data, both of your LEDs spun a bright yellow. “Right this way, Mrs. Y/N,” she said, gesturing to the entrance gates to the right. All you could do was nod again, before walking towards the small automatic doors. Even though you could tell the police department had been remodeled just by the front area, walking through the glass door really set in motion on how much the office had changed. It was sterile, much less ‘homely’ than you’d last seen it. You weren’t exactly sure if you preferred it that way. Walking slowly down the open walkway, you glanced at the few officers sitting around their workspace. Some were new, but others you still recognised. Not being fully prepared for that conversation, you kept your head down as you marched to the back of the office, towards Jeff’s office.</p><p>Looking through the glass panel, you could tell he was distracted by his work. Swallowing, you knocked cautiously on the see-through door. His head shot up from his terminal, shock washing over his expression before it was quickly covered by his usual stone-cold exterior. He waved for you to come in, and you do so by pushing in the door by it’s metal handle. “Fowler.. It’s good to see you again,” you greeted, hands clasped in front of you. “Y/N… I-I’m.. It’s good to see you too, it… it’s sure been a while,” Jeff responded. While his face read professional, his words expressed his disbelief that you were standing right in front of him. You nibbled on the inside of your mouth before continuing, “So.. I’m assuming CyberLife has explained, y’know.. My situation,” you said, feeling awkward on the subject of your resurrection. Jeff nodded in understanding, “Yeah, yeah, of course. When I heard news of CyberLife reviving one of our past lieutenants I was… shocked, to say the least. But I’m happy, nonetheless. We could use more hands, now more than ever,” Jeff explained, and you nodded as well. “I understand. Hearing about the stories of red ice and deviancy on the news-” “Wait- the media’s already sprung on that?” Jeff said, his voice straining from his newly found source of stress. You glanced around the office, wringing your hands awkwardly when you realised he hadn’t known, “W-Well I, uhm… saw a few blurbs; eye witnesses and things like that, ah.. Talking on the news,” you explained tentatively. Jeff buried his face in the palms of his hands before sighing, “I should’ve expected this..” he said under his breath, before lifting his head back up, “Well I guess this makes perfect timing on your part. I’ll be assigning you to the investigation related to deviant androids, considering your… close connection, to their predicament. I’ve been getting 10 new cases relating to androids on my desk every day. Best thing we need is more hands in this investigation,” he said, before pulling out one of his desk drawers, before pulling out a leather holder, “There’s no sweat, we have lieutenant Anderson on the case, along with his android partner,” Jeff explained, and you clenched your jaw at the name. Jeff seemed to be handling your presence well, so you only hoped Hank would be the same. “Anderson has been.. On the offence, about his new position on the deviant cases. It’s best to stay cautious around him, he’s… changed, since you’d last seen him,” Jeff warned, and you couldn’t help but feel your heart drop. His words did nothing but elicit more nerves relating to your reintroduction to Hank. Jeff tossed the leather holder containing your badge onto his desk, to which you picked up. “Welcome back to the team,” Jeff said with a genuine smile, “If you have any questions, feel free to give me a shout. I know all of this can be overwhelming, considering the circumstances,” Jeff offered, and you gave him a grateful nod, “Thanks.. I really appreciate you for doing this,” you said, lifting up your badge slightly. About to dismiss yourself, you glanced out the window before you were hit with a realisation, “Uhm.. first question,” you said with a slight chuckle, “Which, uh.. desk, is mine?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>